Recognition
by wild aces
Summary: Post Season Four oneshot. "How can I be with someone I don't even recognize?"


Recognition.

The famed Miss Harrison sits in front of her mirror running her hands through curly blonde locks. She dyes it differently then he remembers; instead of platinum blonde it has a tinge of the red color he can see in his mind's eye if he thinks back hard. She doesn't notice him standing there, but he's happy because he has to think things through. His mind is reeling at the sight of her. It's not what he expected but still brings back the warm feelings he always associated with her. They were kindred spirits, him and her. She always understood him best. He realizes with surprise that he's nervous, but quickly shakes it off. This is the girl of his dreams, sitting before him. There's nothing to be afraid of. Because there sat the woman who taught him _not _to be afraid. The one who opened his eyes to the man he could be. The one who got away.

"Jude?" He speaks up quietly. "Jude…I'm here."

And she looks up at him, her eyes lighting up in a way that's familiar, yet new. Unexpected. Her eyes well up with tears. "Tommy," She sighs, and falls into his arms.

This is what he has been waiting so long for, this embrace that he has missed and craved. He buries his face in her neck, inhaling. She smells like awful smoke and fragrant British perfume. He withdraws his head.

"Oh Tommy, it's been so long," she says sweetly. She puts a hand on his face, her touch making his skin tingle. But is it his imagination, or has this sensation dulled with time?

"A year," he responds softly.

"I know. The phone calls and emails haven't been enough." She shakes her head, seeming almost reproving, and he can't help remembering all the unanswered messages he left and her responses becoming fewer and further apart as time went on. He shakes his head as well, trying to diminish bad feeling. Nothing should ruin his reunion with the love of his life.

"I agree," He says. "But…you look great."

He can see her exact reaction in his head: She should have blushed, ducked her head, and said humbly, "Tommy, you flatter me."

Instead she beams and says, "Well, I've had a lot of press coverage. I have to look fabulous."

"Yeah—your music is doing really well."

"It's a rollercoaster," She says automatically. He remembers reading the same answer in one of her magazine interviews. "But I think the music speaks for itself. If people like it, that's great, right?"

He squints at her, not sure if he's hearing correctly. "I am speaking to Jude Harrison, right?"

She laughs, a high, tinkling laugh he doesn't remember. "God, Tommy, what's with you?"

"What's with you?"

"I don't know," she wraps her arms around his waist. "Why are we fighting? This is the first time we've been together in ages! We shouldn't spend it like this."

"It's been a year," He corrects her again. "And we're fighting because you're not acting like yourself."

She raises an eyebrow. "Are you sure it isn't you? You seem a little different."

He steps away from her. "Maybe because you've gotten so used to your rock star life you don't recognize any normal people anymore."

"Tommy," she says, her voice cutting. "You're not normal. I'm not normal. We're _famous_."

"At least it hasn't gone to my head," he retorts. Then, correcting himself, "Or at least, it doesn't anymore."

"Fame _hasn't_ gone to my head," she snaps. "I'm dealing with all this celebrity stuff on my own, okay? I have the album and the tour to worry about, so I'm under a lot of stress."

"I could have come with you." He says coldly. "Or have you already forgotten about how you broke off our engagement?"

She softens immediately. "Tommy, I'm so sorry about that. I told you I was. But it was the only way."

"The only way to escape your old life," He says. "I get it now, Jude. You never wanted to be grounded. All you wanted to do was have the public love you, right?"

She's crying now. "No, Tommy, you know that's not true! All I wanted was to play my music. I'm sorry if I've changed, but I'm still the same girl you remember."

"No, you're not," he says sadly. "You're not the same girl I fell in love with, Jude."

"Press conference in five minutes, Miss Harrison."

"Of course," She tells the assistant brightly. In a strange one-eighty degree twist, she looks bright and chipper. The Jude Harrison the public loves to see.

Further proof of what he has already figured out.

"Tommy," she says as the assistant walks away. "We can work this out, I know it. We can."

He kisses her on the forehead. "I don't think so, Jude."

"Tommy—"

"Good luck with you tour, Miss Harrison." He tells her softly.

"Tommy, no! Please, Tommy, we can still be together!"

From the doorway, he looks back at her. "Jude," he says, "How can I be with someone I don't even recognize?"

And with that he walks away.

---

**a/n: feedback is appreciated. thanks a million!**


End file.
